In the kitchen
by jedabbey
Summary: They're in London and it gets a little hot as Abbey's cooking dinner. So smutty, I though it'd be fun!
1. Chapter 1

I come back from work around 6 and I can already smell dinner from outside the door.

"Abbey?"

"In the kitchen,"

I take off my coat and set my bag down. I walk to the kitchen and I stop. I'm greeted with the most amazing view. Abbey is cooking in her bra and panties.

"Jed?" she asks innocently like she doesn't know what she's doing. She doesn't look at me and just keeps cooking at the stove.

I walk behind her, wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her neck.

"Damn, I love you,"

"It's been hot out,"

"You stick to that story, I'll back you up if anyone asks," I laugh and she rolls her eyes. "What are you making?"

"Salmon. Are you hungry?"

"Hungry for you," I whisper in her ear and nibble it.

"Jed," she says sternly and tries to shoo me away.

I sigh deeply and go sit on the counter to watch her. "You can't undress and not expect me to be all over you,"

She doesn't say anything but I know that she knows what she's doing. She goes to get some plates and she's swaying her luscious ass at me.

"I think you're overdressed," she says so innocently. I smile and hop off the counter and go to the bedroom. I just strip down to my boxers and when I come back to the kitchen, Abbey's taken off her bra and panties and she's completely nude.

"Jed?" she's making sure I'm okay. She's sitting at the table, her nipples erect.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?"

She laughs, "Just make sure the curtains are closed,"

"They are. I wouldn't want anyone else to see you like this," I kiss her.

I sit down and we say blessing and then eat. She's probably talking to me about Liz, who's at a sleepover right now. I just keep looking at her breasts. It's like they're being presented to me.

"Jed." she says sternly. I feel her foot creeping up my leg. And slowly over my cock.

"Yes, Abigail?" I say innocently.

"If you don't stop looking at my boobs, I'm going to put a shirt on," she warns me.

"If you don't stop touching my cock, I'm going to put pants on," I warn her back. She blushes and stops. I lean in and whisper, "You don't really have to stop, keep going." I wink at her.

She smiled wickedly and drops her knife. I think nothing of it until her hand is on my cock.

"Abbey!" I push my chair back and look at her. She's on her hands and knees, hair tousled. She looks sexy as hell and I swear my cock is granite hard by now. She crawls toward me and pulls my dick out and puts her soft, warm mouth on it.


	2. Chapter 2

I "accidentally" drop my knife and crawl under the table to get it. But instead, I reach for his cock. I can see the outline of it. It's waiting for me.

"Abbey!" he pushes his chair back and looks at me. I'm on my hands and knees. I know what I'm doing to him. I crawl toward him and pull his dick out and put my soft, warm mouth on it.

I hear him groan and I look up at him innocently.

"Do you know how hot you look right now?" he asks me as if I don't know already.

I don't like to suck his dick for too long because my mouth gets sore. He isn't average by far. Which I secretly love. But today, it's my goal to give him pleasure. He's been working so long and hard lately. I be sure to pay attention to his balls and suck them too. He's close. I can feel it. He runs his hands though my hair and pulls gently. He's so great when it comes to intimacy. I love his hands too. They're big and they've held me at my worst and best and they've held our children; he loved to wrap his arms around me and hold my hand and those hands have given me such great pleasure. I flick my tongue over the tip and caress his balls and stare into his eyes all at the same time.

"Abbey," he says breathlessly, "I'm gonna…I'm….Oh! Abbey!"

I didn't need a warning. I could feel it. His warm cum in my mouth, dripping down my chin down to my neck. I milk him a few more times and then wipe my face on the back of my hand. I straddle him, not to have sex, but just to be close to him. I kiss him, my tongue tangling with his.

"I love you, Abbey,"

"I love you, Jed," his eyes are full of desire and I know he feels guilty because I didn't get to cum. His hands reach down in-between my legs and I gasp. Suddenly, he picks me up, clears the kitchen table, and lays me down. HIs head disappears between my legs and his tongue on my clit.

"You're so wet," he mumbles. He puts two fingers in me and his my g-spot. His hands. I just love them. Suddenly, I feel his dick at my entrance.

"You're hard so soon?" I'm surprised.

"How could I not be. I have my naked wife on the kitchen table, spread out to me," he growls and kisses my neck. I gasp as he thrusts into me. He puts one of his hands under my head, knowing it must be uncomfortable. He's so sweet. "I love you," he whispers in my ear. I start to tear up from all the emotions I'm feeling right now.

"Oh, Jed!" I bite down on his shoulder to keep myself from screaming.

"You're amazing," he whispers in my ear and then lowers his head to my nipples and begins to suck. That brings me closer to my breaking point and he knows it — that was his plan after all.

"Are you ready?" he asks in a sweet, loving way. I nod and dig my fingers into his back as my world shatters.

"Jed!" I breathlessly scream. Not far after, I feel him cum inside me; his warm emission spurting out and into me. He slows to a few thrusts before finally withdrawing from me and I sigh disappointedly.

"That's always the worst part," he says with a chuckle.

"I love you," I say as he gives me a tissue to clean myself up and one of his Notre Dame t-shirts.

"I love you" he puts his hand on the nape of my neck and pulls me in for a deep, passionate kiss.


End file.
